


Detours in our Dreams

by spirithorse



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: A series of shorts written for Sormik Week 2018





	1. Looked Up High and Called Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sormik Week 2018 (8/12-8/18) and originally posted to my tumblr. Title take from Kaze no Uta by Flow. Warnings will be put in the notes before each chapter so please READ THE CHAPTER NOTES for the warnings. The biggest one I slapped up there as the overall warning, but the chapter vary in content so it does not apply to every one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the AU where Sorey and crew time travel to meet Velvet and crew. Title taken from Remember When it Rained by Josh Groban.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Spoilers for Tales of Berseria.

Rain pattered onto the deck of the  _Van Eltia_  as Velvet climbed up on it. She reached for the mast as she came out from the hatch, panting for breath. She curled her hand into a fist, feeling her stomach roll with the ship.

She had never gotten seasick on the  _Van Eltia_ , not even during the worst storms. This was something new, something that came with having consumed Teresa and Oscar. She pressed her lips together, not sure if she was going to throw up, or if she could still throw up. It wasn’t quite something with her stomach, it was more the malevolence within her. Velvet shook her head, resting it against the mast.

Three years of being a therian and she had finally found something that hadn’t agreed with her. It was enough to make her laugh, if she was sure that she could manage it. Everything felt shaky, and she didn’t want to risk it, especially when she had collapsed earlier. She didn’t need people hovering over her.

Velvet curled her fingers against the mast, looking up to stare at the sails. They were belled out in the breeze, the light rain rolling off of them. Beyond them, the dark clouds. Velvet couldn’t tell if they were sailing into a worse storm, but she was sure that Benwick or Eizen would know. Or maybe Benwick would be the better choice; Eizen had been erratic since they had run into his sister and the boy who called himself the Shepherd. Velvet tensed the fingers of her hand, just stopping herself from letting her left hand free.

He wasn’t related to Artorius, she could see that clearly. What he wanted seemed different too. He seemed to care about the malakhim to the point where he took offense at what the exorcists were doing to an extreme level. Then again, Velvet couldn’t see too much of a difference. He had malakhim with him, four of them and all bound by pacts. The fact that they weren’t mindless tools was the only difference she could see, but apparently there was a line that was crossed, one that she couldn’t see, and that made her nervous. Sorey was happy enough to help them now, but at what point would that stop? He was a little like Eleanor, with all of their morals and need to help the people, but she knew Eleanor. It was almost easier to deal with his companion, Rose. She seemed to have a better grasp of the world.

Velvet pushed away from the mast, intending to take a walk on the desk. Lying around in bed didn’t suit her, especially when it didn’t stop the feeling of sickness that rolled through her stomach. Movement was best, activity was even better. There was always something to be done on a ship and she felt the need to do something with her hands, even if it was to scrub the entire deck.

She sighed and looked back up at the sails, frowning when she saw a figure moving through them on the booms as easily as they were walking on the deck. Velvet took them for one of the sailors, because they were always in improbable places, but none of the sailors wore all white, nor had long hair

Velvet twitched her wrist, feeling the gauntlet shift as the blade slid out. She glanced at one of the shrouds, trying to calculate the path she would need to take. In any other circumstance she would just use her left hand to climb up the mast, but Eizen had impressed on them many times the dangers of damaging the masts and the delay it would cause them. He had impressed on them even more what would happen if they hurt his precious ship. With the  _Van Eltia_  their only means of transportation, she would take things slowly and climb up to the person.

Velvet rushed over to the shrouds, grabbing onto them with one hand. She swayed in place, Velvet cursing her unsteadiness under her breath as she went to swing up onto the railing of the ship and then up into the shroud proper.

She was just about to swing her leg up onto the railing when the person dropped down onto the deck. Velvet turned to look at them, her eyes widening as she saw the pristine white of their clothes. They looked familiar, something nagging at her the longer that she stared.

It came to her in a flash when the person looked up at her, their long, blond hair falling over their shoulder.

Velvet let go of the shroud, glaring at the person. “Armatus.”

The person didn’t respond before they nodded, the person slowly standing up. “Yes.”

They spoke with Sorey and Mikleo’s voices, the two of them overlaid over each other. Velvet was sure that it was the kind of thing that would give her a headache, if she had the time for it, but the situation called for something different.

She frowned and stepped forward, her head jerking back when Sorey pulled his bow back into full draw. It wasn’t an idle threat, Velvet could see that, but there was something in his eyes that said that he wouldn’t like it, at least from what she could tell from the strange, blue eyes that Sorey had now.

She watched as he swallowed and shook his head. “Please, don’t.”

“Give me a reason why.” Velvet shifted so she could make a grab for him. The arrow might hit her, but she was sure that she would be able to get him first. And Sorey had proven himself willing to put himself in danger for his companions. Better yet, he seemed to have a special attachment to Mikleo. That might give her the advantage. Until then, it was better to try and get an answer or two, at least so she could explain to the others. “This is something that Artorius gave to his exorcists. A corrupt arte.”

“I didn’t get it from Artorius.”

“Then where?”

“Lailah?” She was surprised that it was a question. Sorey shook his head. “I don’t know. Lailah said it was part of a Shepherd’s power.”

Velvet huffed, looking him up and down. “So, you’ve done that, with all of them?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t tell Eizen. He’ll kill you for forcing his sister into that.”

“Sorey would never.” The response came in Mikleo’s voice, Sorey’s body tilting forward for a moment before they corrected. They shook their head, Sorey’s voice coming out on top again. “It’s an agreement. I only do this with their permission. It’s part of the pact, and they have to agree to that as well. But I didn’t know…I didn’t…there’s nothing that said it started like this. Lailah didn’t even know.”

Velvet huffed. “Lailah isn’t the most reliable source of information.”

Sorey’s eyes glanced over her, Velvet sure that she had pushed him too hard and he would take offense, but then his face softened into a fond smile. “That’s Lailah.”

The smile only lasted a moment before it disappeared. Velvet watched in surprise as they relaxed and dropped their bow. Part of Velvet wanted to knock the bow back up and shout at him for letting his guard down and being too trusting, but something stopped her. Maybe it was the chance of his expression, or the something that had to be Mikleo lurking in his eyes, or her own temporary weakness. Or maybe it was because he reminded her so much of Phi, who looked at the world and all of its evil and could still smile. She didn’t know.

She took a step back, drawing her sword back into her gauntlet. She crossed her arms over her chest, her fingers drumming against her arms as she watched Sorey working through it. For a moment, she was tempted to snap at him to get it out, but Sorey beat her to the punch.

“The armatus…it’s a symbol of what I’m trying to do. It’s humans and sera-malakhim working together and I believe that it’s the way the world has to be if we are going to survive. But to learn that it started like that, something that was forced on the malakhim and made as a way to subjugate the people…it’s something that’s hard to stomach.”

“So?” Velvet raised an eyebrow, watching as he jerked in surprise. She shook her head at him. “Steal it back.”

“What?!”

“Artorius has a habit of taking things from people, so steal it back. Don’t let him keep that from you.”

Sorey looked at her before giving her a look that was more Mikleo than Sorey. “Is that what you are doing?”

“No. Eizen might, but not me. I’ve just got a score to settle.”

His gaze darted down to her left hand, like he expected her to eat him. Velvet rolled her eyes, flexing her left hand and expecting for him to jump. Instead, he just looked interested. It was a strange thing, but she had just categorized Sorey as strange.

Still, in his strangeness, he was useful, especially with this armatus.

She flicked her gaze over him. “So how long can you stay like this?”

Sorey looked surprised and then thoughtful. “I don’t think there’s a time limit.”

“No decay?”

“No. I mean, it’s shaky with Zaveid, but I’m still getting used to how the armatus feels with him.”

Velvet pressed her lips together at the flow of information, but she knew better than to try and stop him. Sorey was honest to a fault, painfully so. Still, it was good for them, Sorey would give them everything that they needed. And, apparently, that was four different armati that wouldn’t decay or affect him badly. That gave them a one up on the Abbey, especially since Artorius didn’t know about it. It was about time they had a secret weapon of their own.

She nodded at him. “Fine. But don’t tell Eizen. I don’t want him interfering with this.”

Sorey laughed. “No chance of that. Edna has given strict instructions.”

“I’m sure she has.” Velvet gave him a long look before pushing away from the railing and walking away. She wasn’t ready to go back into the cabins, not when she was sure that the usual would be going on. She didn’t know if she could watch this older Zaveid attempt to flirt with Eizen. It was a painful thing to watch, especially when Eizen had no idea what was going on. He was still fixed on that captain of his.

Velvet shook her head, looking back over her shoulder. There was a flash of light and then Sorey and Mikleo were standing there. They were barely apart before they were reaching for each other, their hands finding each other and linking. It was enough to surprise Velvet that they were ever out of armatus with each other, they always seemed to be seeking contact with each other. And, just like that, they were off in their own world, talking quietly to each other.

Velvet let them go, choosing to walk back to the stern of the boat. They had their things to work out and she had hers. Velvet winced and rubbed at her stomach, wanting to yell at Teresa and Oscar to calm down, but they couldn’t hear her. The only way for them to speak to her was in dreams, and she was not about to tempt that. She didn’t need their anger while it was still fresh and new, she would wait until it mellowed out before attempting to speak to them.


	2.  Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I touch turns to Code Geass, it’s just the rules. Part of the AU I wrote previously. Written for Sormik Week Day 2: Loneliness.

“A knight?” Mikleo looked over the top of the newspaper, watching as Sorey struggled with his jacket.

He let Sorey fight with it for a moment before rolling his eyes and getting up. He dropped the newspaper on the table and walked over to Sorey, smacking his hands away before taking over. Mikleo groaned when he saw the tangled lengths of gold braid, readjusting his focus to just getting the jacket to sit right.

Sorey flashed him a thankful smile, one that Mikleo returned before continuing with his question. “Why does Alisha need a knight? She’s more than capable than defending herself. Have they seen her in a Knightmare?”

Sorey nodded, looking sheepish. “I know, but she asked and…” He moved his shoulders like he was going to shrug, but stopped himself at the last minute. “Alisha asked, and it seemed rude to refuse royalty…”

Mikleo snorted. “You’ve done that enough to me.”

“You’re different. You’re Mikleo.”

Mikleo swallowed, not daring to look up. He was sure that he would start blushing as soon as that happened, and he wasn’t ready for that. He had to remain calm and collected, at least until Sorey was gone.

He focused on tugging the jacket into place before reaching up to straighten out the ridiculous amount of gold braid. “What’s that supposed to mean? That I don’t feel like royalty?”

“Well, we grew up together. That takes out a lot of the mystery.”

Mikleo looked up, about to ask what Sorey meant when Lailah cleared her throat. The two of turned to look at where she was pretending to read on the bed.

Lailah flipped through a few more pages in her book too fast to actually be reading them before setting it down. She looked between the two of them as he spoke. “Technically, Mikleo isn’t a prince anymore.”

Mikleo glared at her. “I thought you were on my side.”

“I don’t know about sides…” Lailah played with the fan she was holding, Mikleo catching her smirking as she turned it from side to side. Lailah pretended to be interested in the fan for a while longer before she set it down. “I was just answering your question.”

“Thanks Lailah.” Sorey grinned down at him, Mikleo frowning and flicking a tassel at his face. Sorey leaned back, batting the tassel away. Mikleo expected Sorey to keep teasing him, but Sorey went quiet. Mikleo kept setting the jacket into place, untangling everything and smoothing it into the right place. He finished with a quick tug to the bottom before stepping back, looking over Sorey.

Sorey looked good, like all of those knights that Mikleo had read about in his books growing up. Like all of the knights that the rest of his siblings had by their side. He swallowed hard and looked away. “There. You’re untangled.”

“Thank you.” Mikleo grunted in response, turning to go back to his newspaper only to stop when Sorey spoke again, “Listen, Mikleo? I’m sorry.”

Mikleo took a deep breath, giving him the time to settle his expression into something that Sorey couldn’t see through before he turned around. “What for?”

Sorey played with one of the tassels, batting it around to the point where Mikleo was afraid that he would get it tangled up again. He took a step forward only to stop when Sorey took a deep breath and started speaking in a rush. “For doing this. I…I know what it means to you. I don’t mean to tease but…I’m sorry it turned out this way.”

Mikleo stared at him, feeling his throat clog up. Sorey knew him so well, and they had always been with each other through everything, until the war that had brought Hyland and Rolance crashing into the region. That had led to seven years of separation, but Mikleo always forgot about it, because it had never felt like seven years. It felt like he and Sorey had picked up right where they were when they were ten.

It was those lost years that Mikleo regretted, along with the loss of his title. With that, he could have stayed by Sorey’s side instead of being just more of the rank and file. With his title, Sorey could have been walking to  _him_.

Mikleo smiled, shaking his head. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“But-”

“I wouldn’t trust anyone else to protect my sister. Just don’t get too busy that you can’t come and visit, alright?”

Mikleo was sure that Sorey would see though him, and he was never as glad that Sorey was too caught up in the upcoming ceremony to really pay attention. Mikleo was sure that Sorey would connect the dots as soon as he didn’t have a thousand little etiquette things to remember, but there would be something else to catch his attention. The Scattered Bones would have moved by then.

Instead, Sorey just smiled at him, holding out his arm. “That’s impossible.”

Mikleo came forward, drawn by Sorey’s soft smile. He knocked their wrists together, leaning a little bit more into the contact. If Sorey noticed, he didn’t say anything. He just leaned into the contact before looking at the clock.

“Oh hell, I’m going to be late.” He turned away, Mikleo glancing over at the clock before twisting to watch as Sorey practically sprinted out of the room. Despite his haste, Sorey paused at the door, waving back at him. “Thank you, Mikleo. I’ll talk to you as soon as I’m done there. I’ll tell you everything.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Mikleo waved as Sorey dashed away, getting a quick wave in return, and then he was gone.

Mikleo stared at his door even after it closed, belatedly lowering his hand. He had no doubt that Sorey would come back and tell him everything, Sorey never broke a promise, but he doubted that it would be tonight. Sorey’s time was no longer his own, his day would match Alisha’s, which would widen the gap between them further. It was enough to make Mikleo regret all the time he was spending with the Scattered Bones. That was time he wasn’t with Sorey, and time that had slipped through his fingers without him noticing it.

It was strange to both resent and not regret time spent away from each other. It pulled at him until Mikleo thought he would scream with it. The warmongering between Hyland and Rolance had destroyed the only home that he had ever known, and destroyed the life he had loved so much. And now it was separating him and Sorey again.

Mikleo turned on his heel, practically running to his window. He yanked the curtains back to stare down, watching as Sorey ran out from the building to meet with Clem and Tal. The three of them fell into line, all of them looking like they belonged together, and Mikleo was surprised by how much he yearned to be there with him. He had given up his royal title a long time ago, and Mikleo wasn’t sure if he had regretted it until now.

He leaned his forehead against the window, watching Sorey and the others until he was out of sight. Even then he kept staring at the gate, like he expected Sorey to come rushing back to him.

“The ceremony is going to be broadcast later today.” Mikleo heard the mattress creak as Lailah got off of the bed. He didn’t turn to look at her, Mikleo not sure what he was afraid of missing in the first place.

He swallowed hard, staring out onto the grounds of the school. “I…I know.”

“Would you want to watch it?”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure that I could.”

“Mikleo…”

He shook his head, glad that Lailah didn’t push. He knew it wasn’t what everyone thought. The whole city was whispering about how Alisha had fallen in love with some no one from the conquered village of Camlann, where all the traitors to the kingdom had gone. There was no way that Alisha could love Sorey, at least like that. Mikleo didn’t know which of her guard his half-sister was seeing at the moment, but the rest of the public didn’t care.

That was a guard. This was a  _knight_.

He closed his eyes and leaned his fore head against the window. He counted under his breath to ten before looking back down the window. Some foolish part of him still thought he would see Sorey running back to him, but that wasn’t going to happen. They both had different jobs to do now.

He stared at the gate for a moment longer before viciously pushing his longing away. There was nothing to be done but move forward. If he looked back, he was lost, stuck in the halcyon days of his childhood and nothing would get better. Their dream of being able to travel the world and for everyone to coexist would be lost.

Mikleo let the yawning, childish fear of being left behind snatch at him one last time before turning to look back at Lailah. “We have Scattered Bones business. But we should be able to catch it if we go now.”

Lailah smiled at him, reaching out to pat his shoulder. “Rose will understand. It’s important to you.”

“It is. Sorey is getting closer to our dream.”

“You both are.” Lailah squeezed his shoulder before walking out of the room.

Mikleo watched her go, smiling after her. He knew he should follow, because the sooner he was done the sooner he could get back. He couldn’t be at the ceremony himself to support Sorey, he was afraid someone would recognize the son of the last queen-consort Muse and he was afraid that he would beg Alisha to stop, and she would. Because she knew as well as he did what Sorey meant to him. But it was more important to let Sorey do what he needed to do, just like he had to do what he had to do.

That didn’t stop him from staring at the gate, waiting for the figure in white to come back while he rubbed absently as his left eye.


	3. Eldritch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’ve had this idea kicking around since the end of TOZX. Wrtten for the prompt fear.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Spoilers for Tales of Berseria

He’s spotted the man as soon as they had entered the city. It had been easy with the malevolence pouring out of him. The man wasn’t at the point of becoming a hellion yet, but it was only a matter of time. The man had been worth noting, worth stalking, worth chasing down.

He was so hungry.

He grabbed the man by the shoulder and forced him up against the wall, hearing the man shout for help. He frowned and slapped a hand over the man’s mouth, leaning in close to take a deep breath of the malevolence. It wasn’t a specific kind of malevolence, which was all the more the pity. Still, no one was cultivating malevolence in this time, they forgotten about him in favor of that damned separate peice of him. His jaw ached at the memory of that fragment, but he quickly dismissed it.

Any malevolence was good malevolence. It would keep him strong and in control. He needed that above all things, or he would be too weak to do more than look on and watch and it would only get worse. No one prayed to him anymore, no one called his name in reverence or fear. Certainly no one would try to bring him back. What happened after he lost his last tenuous hold on his host he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to go back to being held. His sister might have meant well, but she knew nothing.

This was his purpose. To deny him this meant to deny everything that he had given up. He would let no one take that away from him.

He took a deep breath of the malevolence again, feeling the man struggle under his hands. He could hear the frantic thunder of their heart, see the way their eyes looked desperately around for some kind of savior, but there would be nothing. People had forgotten him, so he would just have to remind them who their real savior was.

He drummed his fingers against the man’s cheek, listening to him whimper. He tipped his head to the side, shaking it even as he shushed the man.

“Sh, sh. It will be alright. You’re almost a monster now, so you should be thanking me. I’m here to save your life, to eat away every sin you have until there’s nothing else. And then you’ll know peace. Isn’t that better than the way things are now? I know it is.”

The man’s eyes darted around, his fingers scrambling at the wall behind him. He watched the man, somewhat disgusted. He might not be known anymore, but he would at least think that humans would know when to stop. All decent animals learned when to stop fighting, but not humans. It was why he had to do this over and over again, to keep them safe. To keep the dream that he and the others had shared alive. It was the human’s fault for fighting against it every time and making it worse.

He licked his lips, the scent of the malevolence distracting him again. His fingers twitched on the man’s face, his stomach rumbling even as it rolled in horror. “I’m so hungry….”

The man let out a muffled scream at the same time a voice echoed loud in his head.

_NO!_

He paused, listening to the voice rattling around in his head. His host was clawing at him, trying to struggle back to the surface. But that wouldn’t happen, he was too firmly established. He had been since he had grabbed ahold of the thing that had shone so bright as it had fallen into his prison, reeking of his missing fragment. He had snatched it as soon as he could, escaping from the one he had called sister and her prison.

If he had really loved him as she said, she wouldn’t have let everything that he had suffered, everything that he had given up, be in vain.

He lurched forward, biting down on the man’s neck. The man managed to let out the prelude to a yell, but he pressed harder against the man’s mouth. The man needed to be quiet, especially with so many people around. And, with so many people around, he needed to hurry.

He bit down harder, drinking in the man’s malevolence. There was a little bit of blood along with it as there always was, but it was easy to ignore its copper taste for the sweeter taste of malevolence.

He drank deep, his eyes slipping closed. It wasn’t a specific malevolence but it was too good after days of starving. 

He hadn’t had a plan when he got out, only to go looking after his fragment. Everything else was just another problem to work through, like how to get away from his host’s annoying hanger-on. The malak would get suspicious, and then everything would be over.

The malak was powerful, he could feel that, and it would mean trouble. Unless he managed to suppress him.

He pulled back his head, licking the malevolence and trace of blood from his lips. He glanced down at the man, smiling at the blank look on the man’s face. It wasn’t complete suppression, but it would work well enough.

He shoved the man away from him, giving him a small, dismissive wave. “Go. Atone for your sins.”

“Yes…I must…”

_NO! DON’T DO IT!_

He reached up to rub at his head, trying to push his host back. It didn’t quite work, which was a surprise. In his long life he’d either merged with his host or taken it over, not this in between thing. He wasn’t so sure how long it would hold, which made it all the more important to get where his fragment was. He’d had to stall for time to fool the malak, but he could stop that part of the charade at least.

As if thinking about him had summoned him, he heard the sound of running footsteps and someone appeared at the mouth of the alley. He took the time to quickly wipe his mouth, getting rid of the last of the blood before he turned to look at the malak.

“Sorey, where were you? One minute you’re there and the next you’re gone.”

He bristled at the malak’s clinginess, fighting to keep it off of his face. It was important to keep the malak by his side, at least until he got to his fragment. After that he could do anything he wanted. And he was in need of some loyal sub-lords, and his host came with one prepackaged.

He forced a smile on his face, shrugging. “Sorry, thought I saw something interesting and then I got lost.”

There was always a moment when he was worried that his act would be seen through. It had been easy at the start to feign joy at seeing this malak, but it was getting harder the longer things went on. Apparently there were expectations that he hadn’t been ready for. One aborted kiss was nothing, a week’s worth was enough to be suspicious, which made it all the more important to move now. He would have liked to keep the malak with him, if only to vouch for him as he worked his way closer to his fragment, but plans could change. Adjustments could be made.

What was one malak anyway?

_DON’T YOU TOUCH HIM!_

There was a hint of fire in that. He was surprised. After a week he thought that he had fully subdued his host. But there was something to look out for there. Even still, it was weak.

He forced his host away, smiling blithely at the malak. “So, Elysia?”

The malak stared for a moment more before smiling, a sure sign that he had passed whatever tests the malak was running. It was enough to make him want to laugh. If this malak loved his host the way he whispered at every chance, then he should have noticed something. Instead, he continued on.

He reached out to take the malak’s hand, bumping their shoulders together. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

The malak squeezed his hand before walking back to the street. He gloated the entire time, fighting back laughter as his host raged in his head.

_No, that’s not me! Can you hear me, Mikleo?! That’s not me!_

_MIKLEO!_


	4. Small Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt insecurity.

Mikleo stared at the thing on the other side of the room, his hands clutching at the sides of the chair. For now, it seemed more interested in exploring that wall, something that he was grateful for. It would give him time to think of something to do when it came his way, something more than just pulling his legs up onto the seat of the chair and trying not to panic.

He jerked his gaze away from it at a tap on the glass, Mikleo glancing up at where Rose and Dezel were standing on the other side of the glass. Rose was giving him a concerned look and Dezel just looked disappointed, but that was how Dezel always looked.

Mikleo managed to uncurl one hand from the chair to wave, hoping to put them at ease. It was hard to do, especially when he kept looking at it. When he managed to tear his gaze away, Dezel was the only one leaning against the window. Mikleo frowned and leaned forward to look for Rose, pausing when he heard someone walking down the hallway just behind him.

He twisted around only to freeze as the dog on the other side of the room perked up and bounded over towards the door.

Mikleo squeaked and pulled his legs up, watching as the dog jittered in place by the door. He winced as it started barking, Mikleo reaching up to press his hands over his ears. It muffled the sound of the barking a little bit, but did nothing to stop him from shaking. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, willing himself to stay still and wait it out. If he ran, the dog would just follow him and keep barking. It was better to sit still and wait. What would happen after was still a work in progress, but he would figure it out.

He opened his eyes as the barking stopped, lowering his hands slowly. He swallowed and looked back over at the dog, staring at Rose. She was on the ground scratching the dog’s belly.

She gave him a long look before nodding back at the door. “You can leave any time, you know. This isn’t torture.”

Mikleo opened his mouth to speak, interrupted by a light tapping on the glass. He looked back over at Dezel, watching as the man leaned close, putting on a thick, Hellawesian accent. “Are you ready to talk, Mr. Rulay?”

“Dezel!” Rose glared at him before poking Mikleo’s arm. “Ignore him.”

“I know. But I’m fine.” Mikleo winced as his voice broke over the last word. He shook his head, looking down at the dog. The little dog stared up at him its tongue lolling and tail wagging. Mikleo swallowed and grabbed a hold of the chair again. “I’m good. You can leave.”

“No. You look like you’re on the verge of a panic attack.” Rose picked up the dog and settled it in her lap. Mikleo watching the wiggling dog, relaxing slowly as it appeared that Rose had control of the dog. He watched it for a moment longer, just making sure that it wouldn’t make a lunge for him before he put down his legs.

Rose clicked her tongue against the roof of his mouth, steadying the dog with a hand on it chest. “Why are you doing this? I mean, Dezel and I are pretty good about keeping you out of our dog stuff.”

Mikleo raised one shoulder in a shrug. “I just thought that…I might as well get this over with now, while I have the chance.”

“You say that like Dezel and I are going to stop working here.”

Mikleo rubbed a hand over his mouth. “Well, you never know.”

“I’m with Dezel then.” He glanced back over at Rose as she held up the dog. “Talk, Mr. Rulay.”

Mikleo flinched away from the dog, pressing his back against the wall to his left. He watched as the dog panted happily, wriggling a bit in Rose’s hold.

It was almost alright like this. Someone else had control of it and it wasn’t barking. Like this he was fine.

He took a deep breath and stared down at his shoes for a moment before dropping his head into his hands. “Look, I just need to figure this out, alright?”

“That’s incredibly specific.”

Mikleo shot Rose a glare from between his fingers. “Must you know everything?”

Rose set the dog back down into her lap, absently scratching its ears. “Well, if you’re going to storm in here  _insisting_  that you have to be put into a room with a dog and then nearly have a panic attack…yes.”

Mikleo groaned, considering his options. He could easily just leave the room and never have to talk about it again. Rose and Dezel wouldn’t push him, although they would figure it out soon enough. Mikleo wasn’t sure that the teasing that would happen would be worth it. It was better to control the situation.

He flexed his fingers, watching the dog for a moment before shifting so that he was facing Rose. “So there’s this guy-”

There was a snort from the other side of the wall, Mikleo turning to shoot a glare at Dezel. The man cleared his throat, waving him on. Mikleo glared at him as he kept going. “So there’s this guy in my history classes. He’s smart.”

“And really cute?”

Mikleo sighed and looked back at Rose. “Well,  _I_  think he’s cute.”

Rose nodded. “Then he’s plenty nerdy for our Mikleo.”

Dezel hummed, a soft  _thunk_  following as he leaned his head against the glass. “What’s his grade point average?”

“I haven’t looked!” Mikleo shifted in place. “But he is smart. And I want to talk to him more, but I can’t.”

“Aw, don’t be like that.” Rose winked at him. “I’m sure he thinks you’re pretty too.”

“He’d better.”

Mikleo ignored Dezel, preferring to watch Rose as the dog started to try and climb out of her lap. Every time she carefully put it back in, the dog eventually being bribed to stop with belly rubs. Mikleo watched as the dog squirmed deeper into Rose’s a lap, keeping an eye on it as he spoke. “I haven’t talked to him so I don’t know.”

“And why not?”

“He has a…a dog.” Mikleo held his hand up a little bit taller than the seat of the chair. “A dog. A service dog.”

“Oh.” Rose stared at him, her hands going still. “Oh that’s…”

“Something that can’t be avoided.”

Mikleo nodded over towards Dezel. “What he said.” He reached up to run his hands through his hair. “I didn’t know at first. I spent most of the time before and after class talking to him. But then he had to go and when he got up there was this…” Mikleo motioned to the approximate height again. “Dog.”

Rose leaned forward, ignoring the dog snapping at her necklace. “And?”

Mikleo started at her. “And what?”

“’And what’ he says.” Rose carefully removed her necklace from the dog’s mouth. “Give us a range here. From Alisha to Zaveid.”

Mikleo blinked at her, processing the request before shoving it away. He wasn’t going to drop to that level, if only because he wasn’t sure of the answer. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice steady as he spoke. “Ten?”

“Oh, there’s a question about it.”

“No! No question.” Mikleo raised a hand to hide his blush. “’I’m just confused about the scale.”

“He’s got it bad, Rose. We’re going to lose him.”

“Thank you for your input, Dr. Dezel.” Rose flapped a hand in his direction, the tone of her voice earning a huff more than the motion. Dezel walked off, his cane tapping against the walls rhythmically. Rose waited for him to be gone before leaning forward again. “Have you tried talking to him since?”

“No.”

Rose frowned and scooted closer. “You know his dog won’t come near you. They’re well trained.”

“I know but…” Mikleo dragged his hand down his face. “I’ll see them and just…freeze up because that dog is there.”

“Is there anything specific that worries you?”

Mikleo gave her a steady look. “The dog is there.”

“Oh boy.” Rose looked down at the dog in her lap before shaking her head. “So, let me get this straight. You met the nerd hunk of your dreams accompanied by the demon of your nightmares, so you can’t talk to him.”

“Yes.” Mikleo slid down in his chair, staring at the glass wall. “When you put it like that it sounds silly.”

“Humans are silly creatures. And, as your friend, I’m bound by law or something like that to help you talk to this hot guy. Do you have a picture so I can see how fast we’ve got to move this timeline along?”

“No.” Mikleo’s whole face was red by now, there was no point in hiding it. He fiddled with his hands in his lap. “But his name is Sorey.”

“Sorey?!” Rose practically threw the dog out of her lap as she sat up. She caught it at the last minute, lifting it to whisper and apology into its curly fur before looking up at him. “Sorey Heldalf, Sorey?”

“Yes?”

“Oh hell, you sure know how to pick them.” She rolled her shoulders, giving him a long, serious look. “Do you trust me?”

Mikleo nodded, motioning at the dog. “I would be climbing this chair or sprinting down the hall if I didn’t.”

“Good. Your trust has been noted.” Rose stood up, tucking the dog against her. “Then trust me when I say that this little poodle will do nothing for you…except maybe melt your heart.” She held the dog up long enough for Mikleo to shake his head. Then she tucked it back against her. “I know you’re thinking about starting small, but this little yapper won’t help. What you need is a calm, older dog that will ignore you as much as you’ll ignore them. And maybe a slightly bigger dog.”

Mikleo swallowed. “How much bigger?”

“How about this, we’ll walk and see which one you’re most comfortable with.”

“Will there be barking?”

Rose gave him a sympathetic look. “Barking happens. But I’ll point out the exits if you need a breather.”

Mikleo curled in on himself, staring at the floor. He was tempted to say no, but he had really enjoyed talking with Sorey. And it hurt to have to run every time Sorey saw him. Sorey just lit up, and he was so beautiful it made Mikleo’s heart beat faster in his chest.

He wanted to talk to Sorey again, and this seemed like the best way to do it. And he had come to Rose because she knew dogs. So he would take her advice.

Mikleo took a few breaths to steel himself before nodding. He wanted to give this a try, at least to stop himself from running away every time he saw Sorey. If he could manage that, then Mikleo would count even a few words a victory.


	5. Round and Round and Back Where You Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt ride. Title taken from Turning from Les Miserables.

Sorey twisted to put the cloth back into the dish on the table, pulling the water away from the bowl and into his hand. He held it in careful suspension, distributing it over his hand and cooling it down a fraction before placing his hand against Mikleo’s forehead. He smiled down at his human companion as Mikleo settled against him, sighing in his sleep.

Through the water on his hand he could feel the fever cooling down, Sorey smiling and resting his cheek against the top of Mikleo’s head. It had been a harrowing few days after Mikleo had fainted in the shrinechurch. He’d only heard that Mikleo wasn’t feeling well before he’d collapsed. Lailah hadn’t filled him in until Mikleo was safely tucked up in the inn.

Sorey swept his fingers under Mikleo’s bangs, trying to spread the cool water across as much of Mikleo’s forehead. According to Lailah, there was nothing else to do but keep him cool and wait for his body to adjust to the new powers that he had been given. So far Mikleo had been asleep three days, but Sorey had waited longer back when Mikleo had been young.

Mikleo had been a fragile baby. Winter chills became colds and then got worse. Spring was unbearable. And he had sat by Mikleo through it all. There had been no other choice. Mikleo was his playmate, his best friend, his one and only. Exploring wasn’t the same without him. Sorey was sure that Mikleo would be annoyed that Sorey hadn’t been looking around Ladylake while he had been out. But it wouldn’t have been the same without Mikleo to talk to. There was no one else in Ladylake that could see him, and that was a strange kind of loneliness.

Sorey leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Mikleo’s head, pausing when he felt Mikleo stir in his arms. He lifted his head slightly, smiling down at Mikleo as Mikleo opened his eyes.

The human looked blearily around the room before tipping his head up. Mikleo blinked up at him, obviously taking some time to really focus on him. When he did, Mikleo just hummed and leaned his head back on Sorey’s shoulder. “Feels nice.”

“Does it? Because you were bound and determined to keep the cloth off of your head.”

“I was? Can’t remember.”

“You flung it across the room once.”

“Must not have been right.”

“I guess not.” Sorey nuzzled into Mikleo’s hair. “Picky.”

Mikleo huffed, reaching to wrap his fingers around Sorey’s wrist. He went silent for a moment, Sorey sure that Mikleo had slipped back to sleep. Sorey was more than willing to let Mikleo rest. The power he had seen Mikleo wield was extraordinary, far beyond what a human body was used to. If this was the power of the Shepherd, Sorey was surprised that there weren’t more stories about them collapsing. Then again, it wouldn’t have been quite as awe inspiring if the Shepherds were falling down all the time.

He shifted his hold on Mikleo, settling the human more comfortably against himself. Sorey was in the middle of calculating how to roll them so they were lying in bed again when Mikleo shifted.

Mikleo knocked his leg against Sorey’s before grumbling and tugging on Sorey’s wrist. “Down.”

Sorey let go of him slightly so they could both wiggle down. He was quick to curl around Mikleo again, pulling him close. He nuzzled into the fine hairs on the back of Mikleo’s neck. He wanted to press kisses all over Mikleo’s neck and hair, but he held himself back. Mikleo still wasn’t himself, he was sluggish, half-asleep and still warm. Sorey hummed and focused his artes inward, cooling himself down.

It had an immediate effect, Mikleo making a pleased noise and leaning back into him. “You’re too good to me.”

Sorey chuckled, dropping his hand away from Mikleo’s forehead and letting the water evaporate away. “Will you remember that when you wake up?”

“Mmmm, no.”

“I thought not. So cruel to your faithful seraph companion.”

“Lailah’s my prime lord.”

“Yes, but who’s the prime lord of your heart.”

Mikleo twisted slightly to look at him, Sorey trying his best to look pitiful while he was holding back laughter. Mikleo stared at him for a moment before rolling back over. “Someone who doesn’t say things like that.”

“Mikleo….” Sorey nuzzled back into his neck. “You don’t mean that. You  _can’t_ mean that. And after I gave you my true name.”

He felt Mikleo tense in his arms, Sorey letting go when Mikleo tapped at his arms. Sorey laid still as Mikleo turned around, frowning at how laborious it seemed to be. Maybe part of the effort that went into being able to wield the powers of purification was physical. Sorey made a note of that. He would try and get some hot water on the sorest parts of Mikleo once the fever dropped more.

He was so busy looking for problem spots that he didn’t realize that Mikleo had finished turning until he felt Mikleo’s forehead against his own, the warmth of Mikleo’s forehead startling against his own. Sorey looked up at Mikleo’s eyes which were still slightly hazy from his fever. They fluttered shut the longer that they stayed in contact with Sorey’s forehead. “Mmm, nice, Dilectuspei Munid.”

Sorey couldn’t help but smile at the sound of his true name. He shifted so he could rub their noses together. “Does this mean you love me again?”

“Obsem shu kswak xi ios aby ramupimublu knammink ok amm.”

Sorey chuckled at the way that Mikleo slurred the ancient tongue into almost one long word. “Flatterer.”

Mikleo gave him a lopsided smile before tucking himself close. When he spoke it was against Sorey’s throat. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

“Always.” Sorey brushed and kiss across the top of Mikleo’s head as he tangled their legs together. He pulled Mikleo closer, holding the human protectively against the cold of his body. “I’ll always be here when you wake up, Mikleo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obsem shu kswak xi ios aby ramupimublu knammink ok amm – Until the stars go out and malevolence swallows us all.
> 
> Sorey’s true name is a mix of Latin and the Ancient Tongue. Roughly translates out to Sorey the Beloved Hope.


	6. You’ve Got to Pay the Toll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This was one of the ideas I had for the Chocomint fairytale project that I didn’t end up going with. So I decided to use it elsewhere. Written for the prompt anger. Title taken from Poor Unfortunate Souls from The Little Mermaid.
> 
>  **Warnings:** mention of suicide, mind control/character having no agency over thier actions, offscreen rape/non-con.

The soldiers from the castle marched by in their perfect lines, the ringing of their armor and swords sounding loudly in the night. The people of the town looked out from their windows, praying that it was just another show of force from the queen. Despite the shows of loyalty over the five years since her marriage to the king, she still wasn’t satisfied. She seemed to take pleasure from making the town prove itself loyal enough to avoid destruction, all while the king watched like he saw nothing at all.

The soldiers continued their march, heading every closer to the town square. Their pounding feet matched the sound of the waves pounding against the tall sea wall.

That too had been raised by the queen. Within the first months of her marriage to the king she had demanded that it be built all along their coast, not caring that the main way that people made their living was from the sea, nor that she demanded the people off the town to do it. All she cared about was whatever dream or prophecy urged her to do it, the one that had said that something from the sea was coming to kill her and her unborn child.

As always, the king had just watched, like he was nothing more than the statue that stood of him and his bride in the square.

It was a change from the lively boy he had been. Nearly everyone in the town could remember a time when the king was more out of his castle than inside it, always wanting to know what was happening and lending a hand where he could. The people had loved him for it, because they had felt like he was one of their own, not just some distant lord making demands of them. It was why they had been terrified when they had gotten the news that his ship had gone down in a storm and celebrated when he had gotten back safely. It was why they had watched in interest as he had showed a quiet, young nobleman around the town. It was why they had come out in droves to watch their king get married.

It was why they had been confused, but held their tongues when a woman with black hair and a shell around her neck had walked down the aisle to marry the prince.

A few of them had spoken to family and friends who worked in the palace about the quiet, young nobleman with hair as white as seafoam, but the answer they had gotten were confusing. Many swore that he had just disappeared. Others said they were sure that he was in the dungeons, but they didn’t dare go to check, not when people often disappeared in the dungeon never to return. Only a few said that they had seen the nobleman on the day of the king’s wedding, watching from a window overlooking the sea.

They said that he had watched the marriage ship sail out and then, had given a cry like he was stabled and fallen out the window. Jacob and Riley said that they had rushed to save the nobleman, but he was beyond their reach. He had fallen into the water below and had never resurfaced.

The townsfolk understood that at least. The nobleman and the king had seemed to love each other, at least from what they could see. The king had taken the nobleman out to visit the town and the two of them had spent most of that time pressed shoulder to shoulder. The king had done most of the talking, but it had been clear that the two of them were perfect for each other. Once the king had vowed his heart and hand to another, the math was understandable. A nobleman, unable to talk because of a shipwreck that had left him far from home and the people he loved there had lost a new blooming love and a new life with them. In that moment, there was nowhere else to go save for down into the sea itself.

There were rumors, of course, that the nobleman hadn’t died, but had instead turned into the foam on the waves itself. There were others that said that his ghost haunted the sea and the beach, searching for the man that he had loved for such a short time. Maybe that was the thing that had so frightened the queen into building the wall. The ghost of the king’s old lover had come bearing horrible tidings that had put her in fear for her life.

If that had been the end of it, they might have understood. Instead, the queen had taken gleeful delight in punishing them. There was no offense that went unseen and unpunished. No amount of gald that was not taken from them to be given over to her interests. No part of the kingdom that was left untouched by her malice.

And through it all, the king just stood, as still as a statue and just as lively as one.

Of course, there were always whispers of what had happened to him, but no one dared to say them out loud. The queen would hear and then another person would be dragged screaming to the dungeons. If they were lucky, they were publically executed.

The sound of tramping feet stopped, the silence loud as the soldiers fell into line. The captain stepped forward, cupping his hands around his mouth as he shouted into the town. “One man from each house come forward. They are under arrest by the queen’s decree for the failure to deliver enough tax money. Release is conditional upon the payment of household taxes. If they are not paid up in the week, the children will be taken as well.”

The captain didn’t even wait for anyone to start moving or to spread the word through the rest of town, he just ordered the soldiers to start fanning out.

The town held its breath, families trying to figure out whether to hide what the captain demanded or to give them up and hope that they could squeeze what money they could out in a week. All of it was done to the steady thud of the soldiers’ boots on the cobblestone and the sound of the ocean pounding against the wall. And then the ocean was the only thing that they could hear.

It was like a storm had come in, although there were no clouds or rain, just the ocean flinging waves higher and higher until they were cresting the wall and sending salt water into the town. Underneath the sound of the waves was a louder pounding, like someone slamming their fist on a door and demanding entry. The wall stood up for it a moment more before collapsing.

The sound of the crumbling wall was enough to drown everything out, the wall breaking into fragments of stone and being pulled out into the sea. The water came raging after it, lapping at the foundations and pulling at everything that it could, save for the houses. The water rushed unabated into the streets, driven by the wild waves until it was pounding against the drawbridge of the castle. In the streets of the town, the soldiers were having a hard time standing. They swayed on their feet and tried to scramble to higher ground. Some turned and ran while their captain screamed after them.

“Come back! Come back you cowards and follow the queen’s orders. Drag them out here!”

“You will not touch them.”

The voice echoed loudly over the sound of the waves and the captain’s shouting. It was angry but calm, and that was enough to drive even the townspeople out to look at who had dared to speak against the queen and her shoulders.

A man stood in the square, like he had been there all along. He wore a circlet on his forehead, the stone at the center shining bright despite the dark night. He was obviously a nobleman from the way he was dressed, in robes of flowing silk that didn’t move with the breeze but the ebb and flow of the water itself. Even in the night, it was impossible to miss his flashing purple eyes and hair the color of seafoam and marvel at who it had to be.

The nobleman had come back, risen from his ocean grave by some strange urge or magic itself. There was no obvious answer, and the townspeople were almost afraid to move, especially when the nobleman was staring down the captain of the queen’s guards like they were beneath his notice.

The captain didn’t seem to see, or he was driven by fear of the queen herself. “Who are you? How dare you question my orders?!”

“I?” The nobleman tipped his head to the side. “I am the witch of the waves.”

“Give me your name, I demand it!”

“I am the prince of the sea.”

“This is your last chance!”

“I have come for revenge, and you will not keep me from it.” The nobleman raised his hand, the waves surging forward at the motion.

They curled around the legs of the captain and the remaining soldiers and pulled them out from under them. The soldiers went down with a scream, the sound carrying as they were pulled all the way to the ocean. The soldiers bobbed impossible on the surface, the waves giving a few of them up, but others and the captain were pulled directly under.

The nobleman didn’t seem to notice, he was too busy staring at the statue of the king. He frowned and beckoned for the waves again. They rose up to wrap around the statue of the queen, pulling her down to the street and breaking apart the statue.

With that done, he turned to look back at the townspeople that had gathered out in the square. He looked at the townspeople, no sign of the joyful, smiling nobleman that had accompanied their king so long ago. His eyes looked like the ocean now, dark, deep and dangerous. They shrunk back, all waiting for the moment that he would turn on them.

Instead, the nobleman nodded at them. “Where is Sorey? Where is…” His mouth worked for a moment before he managed to spit out a name. “Symonne?”

It was a shock to hear the name of the queen, but no one hesitated. Five years of ill use had not made her beloved, and there was no way that they would stand against this creature. They all pointed wordlessly to the castle, relieved when the creature just nodded at those in the open and left them to be, the ocean following after him through the streets.

* * *

The drawbridge was guarded, although not well. Mikleo could see the guards shaking, which meant that they had seen those that had come running past. It had not been part of his plan, but it had worked for him.

His plan had originally been to pull the whole town and castle into the ocean and seek out the one who had wronged him, but he had stayed his hand. No matter how long he had stayed imprisoned by the contract waiting for his mother and uncle to find him, no matter how angry he got, no matter how much magic he learned by Lailah’s side, he wasn’t able to forget the way the people had treated him. They had been happy and welcoming, so they would suffer under Symonne too. He was not going to add to their suffering. So he would become an arrow, swift and aimed directly. Only those who stood with Symonne would suffer her fate.

The water lapped at his ankles, surging as he called on it. He could feel it reaching back into the rest of the sea, restless and waiting for his command. Mikleo was sure Lailah and Michael would despair if they saw him now, but they had known what he was going to do. Even after years of plotting his own revenge it had been for one purpose. He had made a contract with Symonne, and he had known the consequences. What he had not been prepared for was for her to cheat. She had taken his voice, the one he had given up to her in exchange for legs and turned it against him. He hadn’t even gotten his three days to get a kiss from Sorey. Instead, he was driven back into the ocean, into her sea cave and imprisoned.

He curled his hands into fists, hearing the waves rise around him. He knew he should calm them, but it was hard. He was finally where he needed to be and all he wanted to do was rip all of this out of Symonne’s hands.

Mikleo stepped onto his bridge, his bare feet slapping against the soaked wood. His gaze snapped to the guards, watching as they shook in their places before fleeing as well.

They rushed to the gate, Mikleo watching as one seemed to have the presence of mind to try and shut the gate. He frowned and reached out, sending the water forward with a thought. It surged around him before rushing to push the men away from the gate. More crowded the entryway, flooding the space underneath the gate.

Mikleo walked into it, glancing up at where the portcullis waited to be slammed down against intruders. He considered the motion for a moment before twitching his fingers, sending the gate crashing down behind him. He didn’t want anyone coming in to witness this moment or trying to escape either.

He emerged from the water blocking the front gate staring at the castle. Very little had changed since he had been there, but it felt like more. The atmosphere was different, quiet where it should have been lively, dark where it should have been light. It was unforgivable, and it made him shake. He felt the ocean shake with him, Mikleo watching as waves topped the walls of the castle. He was tempted to let it happen, but there were innocent people in the castle too. He was only after one of them.

Mikleo took a deep breath to calm himself down, his tentative hold on his emotions almost disappearing when the door to the castle slammed open. He watched as the residents shuffled out, all of them moving to form rows on either side of the staircase. Mikleo watched as they looked at him with surprise, but he let them stare. He had disappeared from their presence just as he had come in, and then they’d had to live with the one who had replaced him. He swallowed hard at the reminder, fixing his gaze on the door as the last of the servants came out. He could hear them all shifting in the ankle deep salt water.

Then the herald came out, Kyme looking haggard and exhausted. He didn’t seem to be surprised that Mikleo was standing there, although Mikleo thought Kyme looked beyond most everything. The man swayed on the steps, nearly falling off of them before he caught himself on the side. He leaned there for a moment before pushing himself upright. “Announcing the presence of King Sorey, Queen Symonne and the princess, Anemone.”

Mikleo froze at that, his eyes searching Kyme’s face for a hint of a lie. It couldn’t be true. He had told himself many things in his captivity and then when he had been training, but he had never told himself that Sorey had never loved him, nor that Sorey had forgotten him. It was a spell and nothing more. He was sure of that down to his bones. But he had never looked into what spell that Symonne had used on Sorey and he regretted it. He regretted allowing it to happen and not fighting harder, because the truth of this was too much.

He fixed his gaze on the smallest of the three figures emerging from the castle, Mikleo searching for something that would prove Kyme wrong. This could be another thing that Symonne could be doing to hold him back, something to keep him from taking his revenge on her, like the ships she had in the ocean catching mermen and the rest of her own kind or the sea wall that she had built. But the little girl holding onto Symonne’s hand had Sorey’s green eyes and the shape of his face, just like she had Symonne’s hair and the shape of her mouth. And the sight of her just made it all worse.

“How dare you?!”

Symonne gave him a long look before shaking her head. “That’s not how you address a queen, Prince Mikleo. I thought that you would learn manners from all of this.”

“I learned enough.” He sent the water rising up to the bottom step, ignoring the way that the people in the courtyard gasped and shifted. None of them moved from their careful arrangement, and that was another thing to blame on Symonne. They would die before crossing her, which wasn’t right. These had been a happy people years ago. He owed them that happiness back.

He owed Sorey more.

Symonne just laughed at him, flicking her fingers in a dismissive gesture. “Such anger, little prince. Tell me, how deep under the water is the town?”

“Ankle.”

Symonne stared at him, seemingly caught off guard by his answer. Mikleo watched her shift in place, his eyes widening as her fingers reached up for the shell around her neck. It still pulsed with power.

She laughed, the sound forced. “I thought you would bring all of this down, considering that you have been wronged so badly. Your voice and freedom stolen, if just for a while. Anyone would take their revenge for that.”

“I’m not you.”

“No. Or you would be here, not there.” Symonne motioned at him and smiled.

Mikleo bristled, but he didn’t rise to the bait, he couldn’t. Symonne was counting on that and he would not be naïve enough to believe that they were on equal footing again.

He clenched his hand into a fist, staring up at the three of them. His gaze lingered on the little girl trying to hide behind her mother even as Symonne tried to push her away. “Why are you here?”

Symonne shrugged. “I thought it was best to lay low.”

“Still afraid of my mother.”

“I will never be afraid of Queen Muse.” The words were spoken too quickly to be the truth. Symonne seemed to realize it too because she rolled her shoulders back. “It was better to stay out of the way while they searched for their beloved prince. After all, I got what I wanted in the end. It may not have been Elysia, but I have the place I wanted. I am respected.”

“You are feared.”

“It’s the same thing.” Symonne made a face as the girl tugged at her skirt. She slapped at the child’s hand, eventually shoving her in front of her. The child stumbled on the steps, but Symonne made no effort to steady her. “There were some unexpected complications, but it was so nice to lie back and think of how you were suffering while your sweet prince grunted over me. It was worth it every time, at least until we had a brat to keep the rest of them quiet. But it presents an interesting solution to our problem. You want revenge and I want to continue as I have been, so here.” She reached out to push the girl further down the steps, not seeming to care that the princess screamed or that one of the servants rushed out to catch the princess. “Take your pound of flesh and go back to the ocean. There’s nothing for you here.”

Mikleo glanced at the princess, watching as she shrunk back into the servant’s arms. “I’m not here for her. I’m here for you.”

Symonne sputtered, Mikleo seeing the fear in her eyes before Symonne brushed her fingers over the shell. “Sorey, kill him!”

Sorey stumbled into motion, everything moving in quick, unnatural jerks. Mikleo watched as Sorey stumbled down the stairs before shaking his head. He might not have the breadth of magic that Symonne had, but the ocean was his and it would give him everything he asked of it. He could feel the proof of that burning in the jewel on his forehead. He raged, and the ocean echoed him, because her prince had been wronged.

He swept Sorey side with a gentle wave, Sorey crashing back into the servants. Mikleo didn’t wait to see if they caught him, he was too busy running forward. Symonne dealt in magic, so she would never be prepared for him throwing himself bodily at her.

He saw her reach for her shell, but he was there first, yanking it free from her neck and crushing it in his palm.

Mikleo winced at the shards of shell that dug into his hand, but he didn’t dare to look down at it. That would mean taking his attention from Symonne and where she was clutching at the string around her neck.

Symonne stared at him for a moment and then she let out a high wail. The sound startled him, but Mikleo didn’t dare back away. He had broken the spell, but that meant little. Symonne still had her magic, and that could be deadly.

Mikleo grunted as he pulled the ocean up with him, fighting against its fury to focus it only on Symonne. It took all of his concentration to encase her in water, Mikleo watching as she clawed at her throat before she let her magic drop.

Her legs merged together, scales breaking out on her feet and ankles. Her dress stuck against her legs for a moment before Symonne reached down to tear off the bottom half of it. Her tail kicked free, the fins at the end trailing off into delicate lines.

Symonne sucked in a few breaths before looking back at Mikleo and baring her teeth. One hand went up to claw against the bubble that held her while the other curled, a swirl of purple power growing.

Mikleo felt a thrill of fear run down his spine and the ocean responded by pushing in more. Symonne twisted around to look at it, Mikleo taking his chance. She would be held at his command, and that it all that mattered.

He took a step closer, his hand resting on the surface of the bubble. “I am  _not_ like you. I will  _not_  lay this place to waste because I have been wronged. Taking it away from you will be enough.” He saw her laugh, the sound muffled by the water. Mikleo shook his head, repeating himself to remind himself what he had decided. “It  _will be_ enough. The rest is for my mother to decide.”

He saw real fear cross her face then, Mikleo giving himself a heartbeat to relish it. After all, she had probably done the same when Sorey had come in to announce his marriage to her to Mikleo and the rest of the staff. It was the one small thing that he would take for himself. Then he motioned away, stepping aside as the bubble rushed past him. Inside, he could hear Symonne screaming curses at him, but they hardly mattered. He was the prince and the ocean obeyed him.

Mikleo watched as her bubble was carried away, feeling the ocean retreat out of the castle and town with her. He glanced back at the castle and the walls before stepping down from the door to follow it.

He managed to get three steps before his name was called.

“MIKLEO!”

He stopped, and hated himself for it. He had meant to go back with Symonne, to stand and watch as she was tried for her crimes. And then he would devote himself to more study and the problems of his kingdom. And he would never see Sorey again.

He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to steel himself, but even that was too long. Sorey rushed up to him, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. Mikleo opened his eyes, and knew it was a mistake the minute he saw Sorey’s worried gaze. Sorey had nothing to be worried about, not when it was Mikleo’s fault that he had been caught up in this.

Mikleo shook his head, not even sure that Sorey saw it because the human was too busy looking him over. “Are you alright? Did she hurt you? Did  _I_ hurt you?”

“No.”

“No? Good. Good.” Sorey swayed in place, looking like he desperately wanted to hug him, Mikleo found himself desperately wishing the same. He had  _missed_ Sorey.

“Sorey, I-”

“I’m sorry.”

Mikleo jerked back at the words, staring at Sorey in shock. “Why?”

Sorey blushed and looked away. “Because I couldn’t fight it. I just…I heard that song and I forgot everything, even you. And I couldn’t search for you or do anything. I was so worried that she had gotten to you or that you wouldn’t understand. I wanted so badly to find you or to help but I couldn’t move and-”

“You don’t have to explain.” Mikleo pulled away, hating that it hurt so much to do so. “It was a spell and it was my fault.”

“Mikleo…”

“If I hadn’t wanted to be here so badly it wouldn’t have happened. You could have been happy.”

Sorey shook his head. “I wouldn’t have. I would have kept looking for the person who had saved me. I would have looked all of my life if I had to.”

Mikleo swallowed hard. “You would have?”

“Yes! And that you’re the same just makes it better.” Sorey motioned wildly for a moment before looking at him seriously. “Those days we spent together were the best I had, even with what happened after. Remembering them kept me sane while Symonne controlled me through everything and I…I…” He blushed. “I hoped that you would come back and save me again, and you did.”

Mikleo opened and shut his mouth, not knowing what to say. It was far easier to turn his head and look away instead of at Sorey’s hopeful face. He looked over the servants, seeing the same look on their faces. He felt his stomach turn, Mikleo looking down at the princess who was still clutched in a servant’s arms. She was staring at him with wide eyes, but Mikleo couldn’t read her expression.

He took another step back, his voice dropping to a whisper. “I can’t. She’ll hate me.”

Sorey stared at him for a moment before looking back at his daughter, Mikleo surprised to see Sorey wince. “I…I don’t think she’ll hate you. Symonne wasn’t much of a mother to her and I wasn’t much of a father. You…I think she’ll be alright with.”

Mikleo shook his head, not sure what he was arguing against. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore. It had seemed so easy when he was planning it out. He would return, free Sorey and then leave. Mikleo was sure that Sorey wouldn’t want to talk to him at all. It would be easier that way. But it was all going wrong.

He didn’t move as Sorey approached him, not even when Sorey took his hand. He swallowed and looked up at Sorey, his heart pounding faster at the hopeful look still there. Suddenly, he felt like the one that was drowning.  “I don’t know.”

“Then please, for tonight, stay.” Sorey took a step closer. “Or until you can figure it out, I don’t care. Just please,  _stay_.”

Sorey’s voice shook on the last word, and Mikleo found that he couldn’t deny him. There was no other choice, not even after everything that had happened. Buried underneath of it all was still the boy who had looked out of the ocean at wonder in the humans and fallen in love with a prince.

He nodded, turning to face Sorey. “I’ll stay.”


End file.
